Aux origines
by ediawe
Summary: Comment se fait-il que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards s'attirent ? Ne faut-il pas chercher la réponse dans le passé ? GG/SS


OS inspiré de la fic géniale de Meliandra, Ce qui unit Gryffondor à Serpentard, un Drarry (un des seuls que j'ai jamais lu d'ailleurs) qui met en scène la relation entre Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard.

Discaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

***

Le son de la cloche résonna dans les couloirs flambants neufs de Poudlard, mettant fin aux cours de la journée.

-La classe est finie, déclara Godric Gryffondor de sa voix grave aux élèves portant le pourpre de sa maison. Vous pouvez y aller.

Les jeunes gens rassemblèrent leurs affaires puis, après avoir salué poliment leur professeur, quittèrent la salle. Godric s'attarda pour remettre un peu d'ordre, ramassant les plumes à demi transformées en merle sur lesquelles ses élèves avaient travaillé, puis sortit à son tour et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Le dîner ne serait pas servi avant trois bonnes heures et il avait l'intention de se reposer un peu avant de descendre. Mais quelqu'un avait décidé de contrarier ses plans.

En effet, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre et faisait un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce, il sentit deux mains fines et glacées se plaquer sur ses yeux tandis qu'un corps plus petit mais ferme comme une barre d'acier se pressait contre son dos. Il entendit la porte claquer derrière lui puis une voix susurra à son oreille :

-Qui est-ce ?

Godric sourit.

-Une peau de reptile, une langue de serpent… Je sais que c'est toi, Salazar.

Les mains se retirèrent et il put se tourner vers son visiteur. Salazar Serpentard le regardait avec un sourire à la fois sarcastique et provocateur. Il était assez petit et très mince, mais son corps en apparence frêle recelait une force insoupçonnée. Godric n'avait encore jamais réussi à le battre dans une discipline physique. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, fins et lisses, peignés en arrière, dégageant un front un peu trop large. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert d'eau surprenant mais pour le reste, son visage n'était pas réellement beau. Son teint était olivâtre et marqué par plusieurs tâches sombres, ses traits étaient taillés à la serpe et sa bouche avait une courbe arrogante. Mais son regard était vif et rusé, et comme lui avait dit Godric la première fois : « L'intelligence à ce niveau, c'est vraiment séduisant… ». De fait, même si le fondateur de la maison Gryffondor était un sorcier brillant, il avait tendance à préférer l'action à la réflexion et se faisait souvent l'impression d'être un imbécile face à la subtilité de son collègue.

Mais pour l'instant, Salazar n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'engager dans une joute oratoire. Son regard était brûlant alors qu'il disait d'un ton de reproche :

-Je n'ai pas trop aimé la remarque sur ma peau… Tant que tu y es, tu n'as qu'à dire que j'ai de l'herpès.

Godric sourit et lui caressa la joue :

-Je voulais simplement dire que tu as la peau froide.

Sa main se glissa derrière la nuque de son interlocuteur, le forçant à se rapprocher. Quand ils furent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Godric lui souffla à l'oreille :

-Quoiqu'il faudrait que je vérifie. (1)

Salazar fit la grimace :

-Ah bravo, quelle élégance !

Godric le fit taire en le bâillonnant de ses lèvres. C'était le seul moyen qu'il ait jamais trouvé pour couper court à ses critiques et à ses objections perpétuelles. Un moyen très agréable d'ailleurs. Salazar répondit avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'il n'en montrait de coutume et en profita pour glisser ses mains sous la chemise de Godric. Celui-ci frissonna violemment et rompit le baiser pour murmurer :

-Il faut vraiment qu'on s'occupe du chauffage dans les cachots.

Salazar eu un sourire narquois :

-Certainement pas. Comment te torturais-je sinon ?

-Tu es cruel, souffla Godric.

-Bien sûr, répliqua son amant. Ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

Il commença à jouer avec les boutons de sa chemise écarlate et brusquement, Godric décida qu'il était plus que temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. D'un geste vif, il souleva Salazar du sol et sans prêter attention aux protestations indignées de ce dernier, le porta jusqu'au lit. Il avait l'intention de l'emprisonner sous lui pour le couvrir de baisers mais à peine l'avait-il déposé sur le matelas que son amant le tira brusquement à lui et avant d'avoir compris ce qui se passait, Godric se retrouva plaqué sur le dos avec un Salazar très dominateur à califourchon sur son torse. Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il passa les mains sur le corps vêtu de velours vert de son amant. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas la patience pour ce jeu. Il saisit sa baguette et leurs vêtements disparurent brusquement. Godric, qui aimait prendre son temps, eu un grognement mécontent :

-Tu n'as jamais entendu parles des préliminaires ?

-Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que si, railla Salazar. Sinon, tu vas avoir du mal à marcher…

Godric haussa les sourcils :

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais mordre l'oreiller ?

-Oui, répondit simplement Salazar d'un ton sûr de lui.

Godric le regarda un moment dans les yeux puis tenta brusquement de renverser les rôles. Mais Salazar le maintint d'une poigne de fer, et il se demanda une nouvelle fois en quoi était fait cet homme pour posséder une telle force. Puis, pour prévenir toute nouvelle tentative, Salazar commença à onduler lentement et sensuellement sur sa victime, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir et lui ôtant toute velléité de rébellion. Lui-même poussa un profond soupir alors que la chaleur du corps de son amant se communiquait par vague au sien. Il sentit les mains de Godric errer sur son dos, y laissant des traînées brûlantes. Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau tandis que leurs peaux se mêlaient et que les frontières entre leurs deux corps se faisaient de plus en plus imprécises…

Ils se figèrent brusquement alors que des coups étaient frappés contre la porte et que la voix d'Helga Poufsouffle appelait :

-Godric, tu es là ?

Les amants échangèrent des regards catastrophés alors que Godric articulait silencieusement : « Tu as fermé à clef ?» et que Salazar secouait négativement la tête. Helga appela de nouveau avec plus d'insistance et Godric se redressa à moitié, faisant basculer son compagnon sur le côté. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte puis, l'esprit en ébullition, se tourna vers Salazar… qui n'était plus là. Il en fut estomaqué : il pouvait encore sentir son corps contre son flanc mais ne pouvait plus le voir. Ce n'est qu'en voyant la légère brume de chaleur qu'il comprit avec admiration. En quelques secondes et sans sa baguette, Salazar avait réussi à se désillusionner suffisamment pour se rendre invisible.

-Godric, j'entre, prévint Helga.

Il n'eu que le temps de ramener les couvertures sur lui avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Helga jeta un coup d'œil inquiet dans la pièce et s'alarma aussitôt de le voir allongé.

-Ca ne va pas ? Tu es malade ?

-Ce n'est rien, juste un peu de fièvre, répondit-il. Je voulais seulement me reposer un peu.

-Tu es sûr ? insista-t-elle. Je te vois frissonner…

En réalité, le frisson avait été provoqué par la langue de Salazar qui venait de se glisser dans son cou. Apparemment, son amant trouvait la situation ennuyante et avait décidé de la pimenter. Godric fit de son mieux pour rester impassible alors qu'un doigt mutin descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-C'est bon, je vais dormir un peu et puis ça ira mieux.

La main de Salazar caressa sensuellement sa hanche et se glissa sur son ventre.

-Tu veux que je t'apporte un remède ?

Godric retint à grande peine un gémissement alors que la main atteignait son entrejambe et commençait à le caresser.

-Non, non, ça ira, je t'assure.

-Repose-toi bien alors, lui recommanda Helga avant de sortir.

Aussitôt, Godric saisit le poignet de Salazar qui venait redevenir visible et arborait un sourire particulièrement satisfait.

-Mais tu es vraiment insupportable ! s'exclama-t-il.

Salazar gloussa :

-C'est un grand jour pour toi : c'est la deuxième découverte que tu fais sur moi.

Godric lui lança une œillade séductrice.

-Il me tarde de vous découvrir plus en détail, messire Serpentard.

-Mais je vous en prie, messire Gryffondor…

(1)L'herpès (de _herpo, _le serpent en grec) est une maladie de peau qui se manifeste souvent au niveau des parties génitales.


End file.
